


Чего ты хочешь

by DoctorBarty



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: — Мне из тебя это настроение выебать надо?Пальцы Раста чуть сильнее сжимают ручку, но он не смотрит на Марти.— Секс — химия. Шутка, которую играет тело с разумом, — произносит он, туша сигарету.— Да. Ладно,  — говорит Марти. — Но ты этого хочешь.
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Kudos: 4





	Чего ты хочешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What to Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242847) by [teethwax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethwax/pseuds/teethwax). 



Он даже не уверен, зачем именно предлагает это.

Они едут по уродливым январским пейзажам уже около четырех часов, когда Марти теряет терпение. Раст неотрывно пялится на скетч в своем блокноте; его тело — длинная натянутая нить. 

— Ты зажат больше, чем задница мертвого пса, — произносит Марти. — Попробуй дышать.

Раст даже не поднимает на него взгляда.

— Я думаю, Марти.

— Никто не может думать непрерывно в течение двадцати минут и извлечь из этого какую-то пользу, — отзывается Марти, и краем глаза замечает, как Раст неловко ерзает. — А ты этого даже не понимаешь.

Раст игнорирует его и закуривает. Он всегда делает первую затяжку так, словно это единственное, что стоит между ним и забвением. До того как он начнет трепаться — это единственный знак того, что Раст живет чуть ближе к пропасти, нежели остальные люди. Он притворяется, что не слушает, но Марти знает, что это чушь. 

Несмотря на все попытки Раста, он все же остается человеком. И Марти знает, что людям иногда нужно отвлекаться от работы. Так сказать, перезаряжаться. 

— Мне из тебя это настроение выебать надо?

Пальцы Раста чуть сильнее сжимают ручку, но он не смотрит на Марти. 

— Секс — химия. Шутка, которую играет тело с разумом, — произносит он, туша сигарету.

— Да. Ладно, — говорит Марти. — Но ты этого _хочешь_.

Этот раз ничем не отличается от других, кроме того, что сейчас он с Растом.   
Тот опирается о машину, трясется, ругается и тянется, чтобы можно было ухватиться за рубашку Марти, его волосы, галстук. Марти, наконец, собирается с духом, убирая руку с костлявого бедра Раста и касаясь его члена. Раст издает звук, как будто в него выстрелили два раза в упор.

После они приводят себя в порядок — на руке Марти укус, он не помнит, как заполучил его, — и глаза Раста по большей части закрыты, его пальцы дрожат, когда он застегивает штаны.

— Дерьмо, — говорит он, скорее всего, себе. — Химия.

— Так и думал, — произносит Марти, залезая в машину.

Случившись раз, это, конечно же, повторится. И им не нужно говорить об этом, как-то называть. Марти знает, как это все происходит в подобных случаях

В отличие от Раста, который на всю неделю замыкается в себе. Он проводит три ночи подряд в архивах, каждое утро в его пальцах оказываются стопки новых бумаг. Лицо, кажется, успевает осунуться еще больше. Он не реагирует ни на одну попытку его растормошить во время разговора. Ничего; этот проклятый Жнец только стоит, прислонившись к стене в гостиной, тощей рукой прижимая к себе блокнот, как будто собирается сейчас устроить пробежку.

В четверг миссис Я-Ничего-Не-Слышу хлопает дверью прямо перед тем, как они уходят перехватить пару сэндвичей всухомятку и съесть их на обочине.

— Раст, — наконец, не выдерживает Марти, — надо разобраться с этим.

У того на лице снова это философско-ковбойское выражение, но эти несколько дней были слишком скучными и запутанными. Марти наклоняется и расстегивает пряжку на ремне Раста. Касается осторожно, старается выглядеть непринужденно.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо и опасливо спрашивает Раст, и Марти чувствует, как тот возбуждается. 

Он чувствует почти что удовлетворение, получая яркую реакцию от человека, которого бы больше устроило, если бы вместо него здесь оказалась папка с делом или стол с материалами. 

— Я, возможно, не настолько хорош в этом, — произносит Марти, расстегивая пуговицу, наблюдая за тем, как Раст кусает губу. — У меня никогда не было этой фазы с экспериментами.   
Горячий член в его ладони.

— Я думаю, — хрипит Раст, — даже ты сможешь все понять.

Это всего лишь часть дела, как мысленно называет это Марти.

Они проводят долгие часы в машине на дорогах Луизианы; Марти, по большей части, болтает, и Раст заполняет страницы блокнота небольшими квадратиками заметок. Они заключают пари о пролетающих птицах, чтобы разобраться, кто платит за ланч. Они останавливаются покурить. Они съезжают с дороги, когда темнеет, и Раст становится на траву на коленях перед открытой дверью Марти, расстегивает его ремень и отсасывает ему, после сплевывая на траву, отстраняется, опираясь о землю одной рукой. 

— Он пытается спасти их, — произносит он, и Марти требуется секунда, чтобы понять, к чему это.

— Пять гребаных минут, Раст, всего _пять…_ — он вылезает из машины, опускаясь на холодную землю и запуская ладонь в штаны Раста.

Раст обычно молчалив, когда они не трахаются. По большей части, он просто замирает, как будто кто-то вырезал его из дерева и оставил под дождем на пару десятков лет. Даже ритм дыхания меняется, и Марти припоминает, что тот выглядит так когда стоит в очереди или чистит зубы.

Марти не целует его. Мужчины такого не делают.

Он начинает замечать, что у Раста отличная задница, чего раньше не было. Ему приходится пересмотреть кое-что из старого порно, чтобы убедиться, что ему по-прежнему нравятся женщины. Да. 

Марти не хочет, чтобы Раст трахнул его, ему нравится быть тем, кто сверху, в их договоренности есть смысл.

Он не хочет ничего менять, но это подкрадывается к нему медленно.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, — однажды произносит он в машине, — что человек может любить…

— Нет, — говорит Раст, и Марти оставляет все как есть.


End file.
